A happy Drarry Christmas
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: Draco stays home for the Christmas holiday and gets a surprise present. Drarry smut. You have been warned. One Shot.


**A/N: So this is a first, here we go. Hope you aren't too harsh on it and it lives to expectations. One-shot.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own them, unfortunately Draco and Harry belong to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Draco was staying for the Christmas holiday. Not that he minded much. His parents were going on a trip of some sorts and he was getting the dorm to himself. That much made it worth staying.

What also made it worth staying was the green-eyed scarhead Gryffindor he had been fantasizing about lately. He knew he fancied men for a while now, but the revelation that the boy who lived is who caught his attention, took him by surprise. Draco noticed him staring longer than he should and noticeable at his backside. And at night to relieve himself, it was normally the raven haired, green eyed boy that came to mind.

In fact he had just stripped down and out of his boxers and flopped backwards on his bed, hard enough from watching Potter eat. The way he licked the dessert cream off his face made Draco almost run across the tables and take him in the Great Hall. That thought alone was enough to have his hand fall down and grab his member firmly, his other going to his sac. He slowly pumped himself, every now and again letting Harry's name flutter from his lips in a moan. His climax was soon, he could feel it when suddenly, something covered his eyes. Soon his hands flew from himself to above his head and tied.

"That was quite a show Draco." A voice purred. It was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly a bare body was laying on him and he could feel it was another man. A mouth landed on his and devoured his mouth, stealing control constantly. It felt so good, so right. He whimpered when the other moved away from him. The man chuckled and moved down. Draco gasped as he felt the other's tongue licking his erection. He took all of Draco and deep throated.

"I'm... I'm gunna..." Draco warned and the man removed his mouth. Draco moaned and the other gave a small laugh. He moved back up and kissed him.

"I heard you." The man whispered. "You need to know, the feelings very much mutual." With that, whatever covered his eyes disappeared and Draco saw the other on top of him was none other than Harry Potter himself. He stared in shock. Harry gave a small chuckle.

"How did-" Draco stuttered. Harry smirked. Man was it sexy.

"I see how you eye me Draco. And besides, you were moaning my name earlier." He whispered huskily. Draco shivered. Harry bent down and latched his mouth to his, pushing his tongue into his mouth. This time he let Draco have some control, but soon was pulling off him. Draco's whimper at the end of the kiss was quickly replaced with a moan as Harry kissed his neck with a bit, sucking on it to leave a dark red mark. He kissed down the blonde's chest, leaving red marks all down his chest. He stopped and sucked on both nipples, making the little pink nubs turn almost purple. Draco let out a throaty groan. Harry smirked and continued downward. He left two very dark red marks on each of the Slytherin's hips. Quickly, Harry took down all of Draco, holding his hips down with one hand while the other traveled and played with his sac. Draco moaned out, trying to thrust up, but was stopped.

"I'm- I'm." Draco panted, eyes closing. He felt the Gryffindor smirk against him. "Harry!" He moaned out as he released into Harry's mouth. He felt him swallow. He looked up and smirked.

"My turn." Harry whispered against the other's lips. He kissed them softly and slowly. He reached over and waved his wand. Draco's hands were released from the silken binds. With one more wave, Harry put his wand down. Draco felt a cool wetness cover his entrance. Harry smirked into the kiss and dipped a hand down and in between his cheeks. He let a finger slip into the pucker and Draco moaned into the kiss. After a while, another was added, scissoring against him. A third was added and hit his spot, making Draco groan and buck his hips. Harry pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow. He removed his fingers and Draco whimpered at the loss. Harry lined himself up and looked at Draco, who nodded. Slowly, he pushed himself inside the blonde, who had his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders now. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders as he tried to get used to the new sensations. He signaled the raven haired boy with a nod. Slowly, Harry started thrusting into him. Setting a slow pace, making sure that he didn't hurt Draco.

"F-faster Potter." Draco panted. Harry needed no more prodding. He picked up the pace, going faster and faster. Draco was panting underneath Harry and was fully hard again. Harry dropped a hand from where it was on the bed and brought it to Draco's length. He started pumping as fast and hard as he was pounding inside the boy. Suddenly, Draco screamed out in pleasure and arched his back as Harry hit his prostate.

"Right there huh Malfoy?" Harry panted with a smirk and focused on that one spot. Although it didn't mean this was going to last long. Draco kept squirming in pleasure under him, moaning as he hit it repeatedly. Harry felt the blonde's muscles start to tighten.

"Harry!" He screamed as he came hard. Harry only lasted a few more thrusts after that.

"Draco!" He moaned breathlessly, finishing inside the Slytherin. After, he collapsed on top of Draco. They lay like that, catching their breath. AS soon as Harry had enough energy to move, he pulled out and rolled next to Draco. "Happy Christmas." Harry said, kissing Draco's temple.

"Happy Christmas." Draco said with a smile.

* * *

**Alright so this was my first attempt at Drarry, and my first Drarry smut. So I hope you all enjoyed! I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please Review!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


End file.
